U.S. Pat. No. 992,006 to L. Kubersky et al. describes a top-loading, compartment receptacle. The Kubersky receptacle empties from its bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,587 to J. Kovachevich is also a top-loading waste receptacle for domestic use. Kovachevich discloses multiple rubbish units which are connected together depending upon the number and types of materials to be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,346 to David C. Cypher discloses a cylindrical compartmentalized trash receptacle. The receptacle of Cypher is compartmentalized by a removable interior partition comprising a plurality of individual panels which move radially and are edge-connected along a single axis or hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,173 to Loryn B. Dean et al. is a multiple container trash receptacle, the multiple, individual trash containers being transported by a rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 to William R. Johnson is a multiple compartment refuse container which loads from the top and unloads from its front. Johnson discloses multiple individual internal compartments of substantially equal size.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,218 to Eleanor E. Kostic is a bullet-shaped or cylindrical complimentary trash can unit. The unit of Kostic is comprised of complimentary sections or segments such as triangles or squares.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,034 to Laura Sandomeno is a single structure for storing recyclable trash materials. The structure of Sandomeno is divided into a plurality of compartments, each of which is adapted to receive a removable receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,253 to David R. Crine discloses a circular or cylindrical recycling container unit which has a plurality of inner vessels hitting substantially within the outer vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,262 discloses a square trash separation container which has a plastic bag retaining mechanism adjacent its opening. Multiple plastic bags are used to secure and store recyclable trash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,719 to John J. Lombardi discloses another variety of compartmentalized trash containers comprising three separate compartments which "nest" to form a rectangular-shaped container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,722 to Gregory H. Jones discloses a segregating waste receptacle having separate upper and lower compartments. The lower compartments of Jones are connected to the exterior by a chute which runs through the upper compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,853 to Glenn G. Strawder discloses a cylindrical compartmentalized receptacle which has a plurality of arms to divide the interior into defined open spaces. Plastic bags are placed around the arms of Strawder and into the open spaces to receive and hold material which is to be disposed.
None of the above patents, alone or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention.